Its Just My Day Job
by Dana1
Summary: corrected a word that always bugged me Just what was Tommy doing poolside?


Title: Its Just My Day Job  
Author: Dana  
Rating: G  
Summary: Just what was Tommy doing poolside?  
Author's note: No Hell did not freeze over. I actually wrote a Power Ranger fic. You can wake up now.  
Time Frame: Before, during and after Forever Red.  
Suggested Reading: Are you kidding where in the world would this fit? It's a standalone. Any of my readers wondering what happened to Guardians of Time it's being worked on. I have some real plot twists ready for that fic. Such as someone's heritage being all a lie, someone's pregnant (That's important in a later part), another Ranger disappears, and of course the battle where everything is revealed. Can't spoil too much ;)  
Second author's note: I couldn't figure out a reason why Bulk would call Tommy sir so I hope this works.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that were in Forever Red, Zordon, or Katherine :(. But I do claim Sean and Emily. 

Tommy Oliver sat in the sun watching the pool. He was expecting a phone call. He may look relaxed to everyone around him but he was nervous. When was Carter Greyson going to call? He wondered. Was Jason going to tell him that he was coming? Would they be able to pull it off? He hadn't been a leader or a Ranger in years. He was 'retired' as a Ranger. However, this was so important.

He had been in contact with Andros for the past few months. As Andros tracked what was going on. It had been a real surprise to be contacted by Andros. He didn't know him. He had known. Don't ask how he had known about the rebuilding of the Machine Empire. They had thought it had been the brain drain that caused him to sense irregularities in the space time continuum but he just sensed things.

"Sir?" A voice said from behind him. Tommy bit back a laugh. Since when did Bulk call me sir? Oh wait I own this hotel.

Tommy took the phone. "Hello?"

'Tommy? It's Carter. We are just about ready.'

"Thanks Carter. I'll be there in a few." Tommy said and hung up.

Tommy looked around the pool looking for his wife. He pointed at his wrist to tell her he had to go. She blew him a kiss and went back to their children. He raced to the car.

He heard the others make comments as he walked back to his car. He had to get back to his family. He had promised them a vacation if they were successful. He had been so glad to see Jason, TJ, and Aurico. It had been so long since he had seen them. He didn't mean to lose contact with Jason. It just happened.

He parked his jeep and handed the keys to the valet. "Will that be all Mr. Oliver?"

"Yes thank you Masters." Tommy gave him a tip and took the elevator up to the private floor that his family lived on.

"Daddy!" Four year old Emily called as she ran over to him. Her six-year-old brother Sean followed her. "We going to Disneyland tomorrow."

"You bet. Where's your mother?"

"In your room." Sean said.

"Tommy?" A voice said from behind him.

He turned around and saw his wife of eight years. She was still as beautiful as she was the day he met her. She still had that special glow about her. He loved her as much as he did when they were in high school.

"Hi sweetie."

"Everything go okay?" She asked. They had decided not to mention to their children that they had once been Power Rangers. Well at least not until they were older.

"Everything went great. Kids why don't you go play in your room. Uncle David will be by later to take you to that movie." They ran into their rooms. "I got to see TJ and Jason."

"Good how are they?"

"They seem to be great. I wish I hadn't lost contact with Jason over the years. We were best friends."

"We all grew apart Tommy. I haven't talked to the others in years either. And I miss them."

"Yeah me too." Tommy said as they sat down on their bed. "It was just like old times. I really miss it."

"Would you ever consider doing it again now? You own a couple of dojos and this hotel. Could you handle all of this?"

"It's just my day job." He said. He got a big grin from his wife. "I love you, Em, and Sean so much. That's why I led this. To save you, and everyone on the planet."

"Of course. Everyone would be grateful of you guys if they had known. When's David coming?"

"In about an hour." There was a huge crash. "I'm going to be right back. Don't move sweetie."

"I won't Tommy. Love you."

"Love you too Kat."

Notes: Sorry if this fic is bad. I'm out of practice on Power Ranger fics. Been pestering Banks too much in Mighty Ducks fics. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
